


Wellerman

by TheVoidSuffers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Sea Shanties, Song fic, genshin woo!!, i wrote this for school so yeah, yes i based this off genshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidSuffers/pseuds/TheVoidSuffers
Summary: unbeta'd, sorry if theres grammar mistakes. I simply do not care for the English language.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Wellerman

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry if theres grammar mistakes. I simply do not care for the English language.

The pubs' audience was a hearty bunch today, its tables and chairs full to the brim of people and monsters alike, celebrating for a job, well done. “Traveler!” The bard of the tavern gestured to come closer to a familiar face among the crowds. The Traveler drew close with his companion close to his side, as they approached the bard, he smiled as widely as he could. “Traveler! I have a new song ready! Will you do the honors to be the first one to hear it? It’s a song about an old friend.” The bard said as a smile grew on his face. The traveler chuckled before he replied to his friend “Sure!” “Hey! I want to hear it too!” His companion blurted out. “Ehe~ I’ll let you listen to it too.” The bard replied grinning. “Gather around Old Chums as I sing you a song, you’ve never heard before!” The bard said to his companions. The bard grabbed his lyre beside him and started to strum.

  
“There once was a ship that put to sea and that name of the ship was the Billy ‘O Tea, The winds blew hard her bow dipped down, blow my bully boys blow.”

  
The winds were roaring in the southern part of the beach, as The Old Man sat down with his friend and his lover. “This is a nice view, hope I’m not third wheeling.” The bard said as he stood up. The bard being lost in thought, as he circled his two friends. “What are you thinking about?” The old man said to the bard. “Oh, Nothing.” The bard said as he chuckled. The Old man sighed while his lover chuckled along with the bard. “Loosen up once in a while!” The old woman said to her partner. “Look! There’s a ship coming towards this way.”

She pointed out as she grabbed the old man and the bard's arms towards the ship that was docking at the shore

  
“Soon may the Wellerman come, to bring us sugar and tea and rum, one day when the tonguing’ is done. We’ll take our leave and go.”

  
The trio boarded the ship and asked around what they were here for. The crew of the ship told them and gave them a tour of the ship, the bard making jokes here and there to lighten the mood along with the old woman supporting his actions as the old man just chuckled and laughed with the crew of the ship. After the tour of the ship, the crew invited them to stay awhile and drink with them. The bard being the boozehound he is, he eagerly accepted the invitation while looking towards his two companions for approval. The old woman gave him the thumbs up while the old man hesitantly agreed. The crew and the trio had a jovial time, drinking, laughing and conversing until the next dawn.

  
“She had not been two weeks from shore, when down on her a right whale bore! The captain called “All hands!” and swore, he’d take that whale in tow.”

Two weeks later, tragedy struck the trio as one of them got corrupted by the abyss. Purple crystals emerged from their body as they screamed in pain. Feeling something wrong, the remaining two came to the same beach, that they've shared the most memories on. The shock that came with meeting the other person was extraordinary. The old man and the bard faced each other as they nodded and ran to the source of the sound. The two men gazed upon their dear friend on the ground, shaking and screaming with glowing purple crystals emerging from them. A flashback came to the old man of a memory. “If I ever became like that. Promise me.” She held his hands and smiled at him. “Who am I to break a contract, my dear? I swear upon my life.”. As he snapped back to the future, The corrupted woman stood up and started attacking the bard. The bard dodged her attack as he screamed to him. “You must do it! Forget your feelings and fulfill the contract!” Tears ran down his face as he summoned his spear and drove a quick stab to the heart of his beloved. The sudden pierce made her fall to her knees as tears streamed down her face. The purple crystals stopped glowing and her body was hers for a moment in death. “Thank you, my Orpheus.” She said with her final breath as her corpse became dust and danced upon the wind.

The bard’s tone was somber and sorrowful as he continued singing.  
“Soon may the Wellerman come, to bring us sugar and tea and rum, one day when the tonguing’ is done. We’ll take our leave and go.”

The old man fell to his knees as grief overcame him. The bard was still shaken from being attacked and seeing his friend die in front of him. They were stuck in position for what seems like an eternity. The old man was the first one to break the silence as he stood up, bloodied spear in hand and walked away from the bard and his lovers resting place. The bard followed suit as both of them said nothing as they walked towards their own respective housing. There was a grief that cannot be spoken among them since the pain goes on and on. A once full table of friends became an empty table. “Here we discussed about tomorrow but tomorrow never came.” The old man said as he reminisced about his once full friend group. The bard and The old man grew further apart without the glue that was holding them together. The old man gazed upon the stars as he swam downwards and downwards into despair. The sea became his ossuary.

“The very words that they had sung, became their last communion, on this lonely beach at dawn.”

  
The bard stopped strumming indicating the end of the song, as his two friends were wide and teary eyed. “What happened to the captain?!” The traveler's companion asked. The bard giggled “That's the part you have to interpret for yourself, my dear friend.”  
A little while later, after the gathering at the pub. The bard gathered flowers and went to the beach. There he laid a pair of lilies and roses. As he sang the last part of the song.

“Oh my friends, my friends forgive me, that I live and you are gone. Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more.”  
END.


End file.
